


Found Fate ||KyloRenxReader||

by Ren_Rose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action, Between Rage and Serenity, Blood and Violence, Brutality, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Gun Violence, Hate to Love, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Kylo Ren Redemption, Love/Hate, Original Character(s), Protective Kylo Ren, Romance, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Rose/pseuds/Ren_Rose
Summary: You live on a distant planet, a series of unfortunate incidents forces you to know your strength and your destiny which is Kylo. So you move on your first and the longest journey of your life. It's a chase between redemption of the faults of the entire galaxy and saving Ben Solo's life, balancing between life and death. Learning the truth about your life slowly allows you to do some things to be able to turn the tide and save Kylo from certain death.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader





	1. Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on movies from the new trilogy of Star Wars films. I want to write something about history of Rose and Kylo, but keeping the pace of stories in the movies, maybe a little changed ;). ATTENTION! For this reason that in fanfiction appears words and some scenes which it's obscene, please do NOT read it if you are under 18, or such scenes offend you somehow. Love you guys! I'll do what I must do to provide you with reading comfort. Greetings to my readers!

Another wonderful day in my life. Of course, this is joke. You haven't received any rise for centuries, you really would have got it in your ass but you have to earn anything to have at least something to eat, not to mention the fees for the apartment. It's a difficult time, we live in a time when one wants to kill another one for anything to eat. Virtually all our lives have broken into a million pieces and there is nobody to put it together. Thinking about your life, you didn't even notice how time was passing.

\- Y/N finally get to work! What are you doing with these glasses? Was it even cleaned? Do you want to leave with a ticket called "You're fired, go to hell"? And pour the drink to the client, I think he asked you 5 minutes ago. For fuck sake -

\- Oh! Yeah, sorry boss, I'm doing it now - Fucker you thought, your boss was really despiteful, tormenting you at work so much that you couldn't focus on anything else, you wanted to go back to a time when everything was normal and life was so simple, but you can't always be a teenager, right? You poured a drink from a very pleasant "friend" who already smelled like shit that you wanted to throw up to the floor, but you knew that you would have to clean it up on your own anyway, and this thought was disgusting. You looked around the local looking for something more pleasant than this disgusting alcoholic.

Local was quite big, had several platforms, each platform was for something else. On one platform was terrace where guests can dance, there was even a place on which a different music band played every week, you ever wanted perform because you love music, you can sing but you are too shy to do it, for yourself it was very easy but for even one man it was terribly hard. On the next one there were card tables, and finally the last one, which you working. In this place it was possible to sit, talk and order what you want. Because local had only one bar where guests could order something, everyone from other platforms had to turn to you. You took care of cleaning the glasses because you knew that when the boss came back he would kill you for not doing work. You came up with a great idea, because you are a barmaid, one shot probably won't hurt anyone, and no one sees anything, the drunkard that you pour him drink a long time ago is under the bar and he sleeping. So you took a bottle and poured yourself half a glass, that you also never thought about it as probably the last good drink in your life. You drank it quickly so that nobody notices that. You have a weak head, you can't deny it, so alcohol quickly came to your head. The change is almost over, but you noticed that someone goes up the stairs. You thought some fool might come to the bar before closing. You saw an elderly man, he had gray hair, beard is also gray, but the face was not wrinkled, you were surprised more how he is dressed, a white shirt, a leather brown jacket, dark pants, it would be quite normal, except for one thing, by his belt it was a weapon that looks quite strange. You thought that you must have been very drunk, to see such a thing. You didn't even notice that you dropped a glass.

\- Oh shoot! Fuck, I'm sorry sir, I will clean it up soon, I hope you are okay - "idiot!" you thought, you looked pathetic

\- No problem - He said in a tone like he was nervous, but he didn't want to show it. He brushed the pieces of glass off his pants, as if it meant nothing. What idiot shakes the pieces of glass like they were fucking cotton balls?!

\- Man, can I help you with something? - You turned to him, finally after a short silence you heard the answer.

\- Some drink, please - He looked so serious that you were wondering if you were going to get some of your weapons for self-defense and kill him before he killed you or run away.

\- All right, do you have a special wish or do you want something new? - You played for time, although your mind told you that you were starting to be afraid.

\- If it's not something I spit out, then I think you can handle do a regular drink, you're a bartender after all - You thought you were overheard. Did he just call you like you were doing the worst drinks in the whole world? "If it's not something I spit out"?! What the hell was that supposed to mean? But you kept playing as if nothing had happened

Let's think what he might like? Normal drink? Maybe something strong? You already know, you gave him some of the red ones, because he looked angry, he was brusque, this drink suits him perfectly. You moved the shot-glass closer to him.

\- Please, here's your drink - You said, wanted to be kind for a while

\- Huh, do you think I'm mad? Is that why you gave me this? You're very funny kiddo - Okay, you didn't know if it was good or if death was fast approaching, but you made the situation a little better because he smiled

-Sir, I only work here, I have been a bartender for many years, so if someone comes here on my shift, and is furious I give him what he deserved, if someone is happy I give him a beautiful colorful drink, and if someone is sad I give him as much Juma Juice as he can drink and feel happy for a moment - You had to say what was weighing on your head, you were frustrated too long to handle this in yourself

\- So why didn't you give me this? - He asked sipping his drink

\- Excuse me? - You were surprised that someone answered you with a riposte, usually it didn't happen

\- I asked, if you are such a good bartender that you see someone's behavior and only then you can give what he wants to order, why you didn't give me Juma Juice? - At first you didn't know what to say, but then a thought came to you

\- Sorry, sir if you feel offended I can pour you this - You were about to grab the bottle

\- It doesn't matter, I know that work in the bar is hard, and nothing really will change it, so you definitely have enough of these drunkards and need a break, so I will ask if you could drink with me? -

Okay, the situation is a little bit relaxed but you don't know if it's a good idea, given the fact that the guy has a gun, fuck this how it look like, but he has it, and you knew that you have a weak head "you think too much Y / N!" and what the heck, you've been a risk-taker all your life. However, you didn't know that this one bottle of Juma Juice will change your life forever, and there will probably be no turning back.


	2. Destruction

It was late hour, the boss probably went home thinking that you closed the bar a long time ago, but you were sitting with this guy, drinking another glass of Juma Juice. All in all, you were grateful to him, because nobody has provided you with such entertainment for a long time. You always sat at home alone, since you left your parents virtually nothing has changed, you still visiting them, you had good contact as a family. Unfortunately, after a few years, everything changed, your parents went on a trip, they were really happy, and you too, for the first time in a long time they could have great quiet moment in their life. After a few days you heard that a boat which where your parents are, is crashed. After many time, you got a information that your parents' funeral was planned, you didn't go to it, you didn't want to. So you choose live alone life.

\- So what's your name again? - You asked because he hadn't introduced himself since he came

\- My name is Han, and u kiddo? - Damn you forgot to introduce yourself, what a shame

\- I'm Y / N, so what brought you here at this time, it was quite late I was almost closing - You started, you were quite nervous because you were tired enough to serve someone else, you just wanted to go home, eat something because you thought your parasite would eat all your organs, and you wanted to go to sleep.

At first Han wasn't eager to talk, you thought he was an old grumpy man who came to the bar to be drunk again because his wife is having difficulties at work and he had enough of it. But then it turned out that he wasn't an ordinary man.

\- If I tell you, you won't believe it, but if I don't tell you, everything will go fucked up. I have only one request for you, try to act like if it was a normal conversation - He said, it scared you because he was armed, but you knew very well what to do with a drunk man, you have been training martial arts since you were a child. Your parents took you to training every day, later it turned into your passion, you trained very hard disciplines, also you know every attitude to defend yourself

\- Ok, I will try to do nothing, although it's a bit scary - You said, but you don't actually know what to do right now 

After a short while, Han told you his story which was undeniably not true to you. He told you about things you never knew existed, he talked about his work as a smuggler, but not on our planet, on a fucking other one! He told you that our government is hiding a lot of things that we don't know. The only reason we don't know about it is because our planet has been hiding for many of years, that's why no one wants to come here, apparently when someone lands on our planet, very bad things are happening.

\- And you finally are still in all of these shit - He said, you were so scared that your hand automatically reached for the weapon, because it wasn't normal

\- You said you wouldn't do anything - He looked at you

\- I - Only that you could say after he took your hand behind your back

\- Listen young lady! I won't hurt you, I knew you wouldn't believe because an ordinary human who loved here wouldn't believe. I want to show you something to make you believe - He pulled his gun out of the belt and told you about it that it wasn't just a normalna weapon, as you inferred, he called it a "Blaster", you never knew this word, you don't even know that this word existing.

\- Is there a place here that you won't have to pay for? - He asked pointing at the floor

\- Probably not - You said, looking what he does with his gun

\- All right, I'll do it only once here - He said, then he pulled the trigger

\- Oh fuck! Are you fucking insane?! - You wanted to take this thing from him, whatever it was, but he stand away

\- You saw that? A normal weapon for you wouldn't fire like that, you would see a bullet, it's not here, you saw a streak of light - He pulled another toy out of his pocket and pressed the button. The whole space filled with blue light. Your eyes have seen every planet in the galaxy. There were plenty of them, until now you thought there were only a few.

\- Do you believe me now? - He finally spoke

\- I think so, but I still can't imagine it, there are so many of them - You said, looking at it with your mouth open, you thought you had to drink because you can't stand it like that

\- Yes, there are plenty of them - He turned off the device and sat on a chair by the bar pointing to a glass, you poured him another one drink and continued

\- So you want to tell me that this planet must been hiding, but what was the reason? - You wanted to learn more about it 

-This planet must be hidden, because it's the last clean planet that has reminded in the whole galaxy, and if only one men from another planet which is filled of force will arrive here, bad things happening - He drank the contents of the shot

\- In that case, since you knew exactly what would happen to my home when you came here, then why the fuck you came here?! - You realized finally that you might be dead, and you will not see tomorrow

\- Yes, then you are in all of this madness, that's why I came here, because I must - Han explained why he came here and found you, told you about his family story, that he wanted so much to save his only son, how he came to a man who showed him the future and showed him visions of you, after a while he looked at his watch which was also strange to you

\- We have to hurry, we don't have much time - He took his things and took your arm

\- Excuse me? We? I don't understand man - You tore your hand free and grab a bottle to drink

\- Listen, if you want to live yet you have to come with me, immediately! If you don't have the things you want to take with you, then come - You looked at him with disbelief, and you don't know what to say 

\- Listen again kiddo, I told you about your planet, that if I arrive bad things happen - He took your arms, jolt you like a doll, and looked you straight into your eyes 

\- Yes, I remember everything. I'm not drunk as much, officer - You joked because that's all that came to your mind in this whole ridiculous situation

\- It's not funny, so I told you about that this planet is only one which is totally clean of everything, I told you about my son who's looking for me, and finally I told you that my son is evil and he want to destroy everything which is totally clean from force. So if Ben feel that I might be here, he will press the button and the whole planet does huge "boom" and disappear - He sounded really serious

\- Wait what "boom"? - You asked shocked by what he just told you

\- Explosion, the whole planet will fall apart, we have to hurry, if only this bottle has any meaning for you then take it and come with me, now! - He headed to the stairs rapidly

Not knowing what to do, you panicked, took a new bottle of alkohol and left. You didn't know what you were doing. You were just running after Han, in those few minutes it began, suddenly the sand shook under your feet, you thought that you were losing balance under your feet, in one moment whole sky began to turn red

\- Han wait, where are we going actually? - You screamed, unable to catch up him

\- To my ship, we're get the hell out of here! - He answered, stopping by one of the houses

\- To your fucking what? Whoah! - You ran after Han to the back of the house, a huge black sheet appeared to your eyes as if behind that sheet there was another house

Han pulled out one of his own gizmo thing and he clicked something, the thing started flying and quickly take off huge sheet, you couldn't believe what you saw, so you opened bottle which you took with you and took a deep sip that you almost choked

\- Yes it is a spaceship, you have never seen it before, right? - He turned to you as if it was a small thing, grabbing for something which ship's door opened

\- Oh, yeah we have many of strange things, but this, I think that I've never seen anything so strange in my whole life! - Once again you took the biggest sip, as if you could never drink any alkohol in your life

\- Hop in, we're flying away - He pulled you by the back

\- I guess, no, I don't want to, I can't do it, I think this is terrible idea, fuck! - You didn't want to, of course, but Han pulled you harder so you couldn't turn around

\- You don't want to die here, of course you don't, so take your ass and move, for fuck sake, we don't have time! Look your planet is dying right now, you see everything is falling apart, and it will fall apart faster than you think, you are strong I see it, so you will survive it - He closed the door in your face and headed for another room

\- Fuck - You said in a whisper and looked at what was happening to your planet right now, which it starting to destroying, you had flashbacks related to the death of your parents, you thought that you can end your life as soon as they, that's why you didn't want to go in there despite everything, you were just afraid, thinking you turned away not knowing what you would see later


	3. Drought

You turned around and your eyes turned out to the view of a large hall, there were a lot of things you didn't know, you saw them for the first time. You had a lot of questions in your head that you wanted to ask but there was no time to ask about it. You didn't really know what to do, you had such a confusion on your head, what to think about first? You sat on sofa, took your head into your hands, and began to think. Your day started as normal as it did every day, and the evening was a total paranoia. Han, his story, the planets, there were so many of them that you couldn't count them, some were all green, some were all blue, all were colored. Except for one that was smaller than all, full black, it was "big red eye" in the middle, you wondered what it was? Star? No, you didn't think so. You thought about Han's stories about his family, his father-in-law was some kind of Lord, you didn't know who he was, but he had to be really high up, in fact that his wife was a princess, you thought it was something like a royal family. Your mind was most flooded with thoughts of his son, Han said that his marriage had started to go bad. When his son went to some kind of school, his teacher was his uncle, who was brother of Han's wife. Everything would be all right and fine if it wasn't for the fact that at some point his uncle lost his mind and wanted to kill him while he was sleeping. Horrible! Have you ever thought about how you can treat your family like that? Of course, your family wasn't too colorful since you moved out, but you would never kill your own, it's a family anyway! But you remembered that Han mentioned that it wasn't an ordinary school. Luke, because that's how his name was, he had abilities which ordinary normal human haven't. What did Han call it? Force, of course! So the law of blood, Ben had it too, ah, Ben, his name was on your mind all the time. When Ben woke up (that he couldn't do it before) and used force against his uncle in an act of self-defense. Many months later, Ben didn't know what to do, and finally a user of that force found him, and that's how Ben became Kylo Ren. This is crazy! Later, you remembered what Han was saying about you, that he came to some guy who had force in him. Han asked for a favor or anything he could do to make his family normal again, so that Ben could came back and he could kill his own dark alter ego named Kylo Ren. The favor was very expensive, but the force user didn't want money, he wanted everything to return to normal again, through multigenerational wars he had enough of this. The force user also told him that there wasn't turning back, he wouldn't be able to turn back time. Han agreed, not afraid of this, finally he had nothing to lose, he was working like some ordinary smuggler again, he didn't see his wife for a long time, not to mention of Ben. The user agreed, approached him by grabbing his head with one hand, and told him to close his eyes, and mentioned that it would be very painful. Han closed his eyes and at the moment he saw visions of what would happen to his family in the future, to himself, and finally to his son. He also saw that there was hope, then Han saw another planet, this clean from everything place called Scarif, saw you and saw next to you a light, a light of hope, hope that later can do so many things that no one else has ever done before. Then his vision was over he fell onto his knees from exhaustion. The force user said that in his vision Han saw what would happen and he can't undo it, and what could happen but didn't have to, through this one soul, though you. Then Han already knew what to do, wanting to save his family, he got into his ship and flew away, looking for you. These thoughts were endless. You couldn't take it anymore.

\- Han? Do you hear me? Where are you, I don't know where am I, and I'm just lost! - You got up from the sofa and shouted, you were really lost in this place, it was all new for you and you didn't know where to go

\- I'm in the cockpit! I just must move this goddamn thing, without a second pilot it's really fucking hard here - He quickly answered me, it was amazing how you could hear him from such a distance, there was an echo on whole ship through the large thin walls

You followed his voice until you got to the cockpit, it was amazing how many devices there were, how many buttons, it was something completely different to you.

\- Could you not stand here with your goddamn open mouth and help me here? - He was pushing the buttons and wanted to reach for the farthest one, you actually stood like a pole, you quickly shook off and hit the button that he wanted to reach

\- I have already helped, can I go away now and talk to you from a distance? There is an echo here so we will hear each other, for real - You really didn't want to sit in the co-pilot's seat and look at all of this, you were feeling sick

\- Oh no my dear, you will be useful to me here, there isn't my friend next to me so sit and help me, did you really though that to guide a spaceship like this, only one pilot is useful? - He grabbed your arm, so you fell on a big armchair, at first you felt very bad but later the armchair gave you some comfort, it was really comfortable

\- So let's start from the beginning, why am I involved in all this? In addition to being kind of hope that you called it? - You asked again, wanting to hear this story all over again to sort out this mess in your head

\- Unfortunately, I can't tell you your story even though I saw it in a vision, but I know who can tell it to you - He told you more kindly than usual, it was strange

\- Let me guess this force user? - It was a rhetorical question, you actually knew that it must be him

\- Yes, it's him, I really can't tell you that, I'm sorry - despite all that it was a rhetorical question, Han convinced you even more, in one word "you had fucked"

\- So where are we going now? I have nowhere to go, my home, my planet, everything has been destroyed like that, like if it was nothing, where I will be - You didn't finish the sentence because he interrupted you

\- We're going to another planet Jakku, in there last I saw this force user - He finished for you and told you the whole story again, you hunch up, at least the chair was so big that you could do it, and you slowly fell asleep

*Some time later*

\- Where? Where are we? - Strong blow wakes you up, you felt a powerful hangover, your head ached too much, and the sun hit your eyes so much that you thought they would burn

\- We've just reached the port of Jakku, our plan for today is to find this hermit - He got up and headed for the exit

Without paying attention to the huge glass in front, you followed him, you saw the view of a sandy place other than on your planet, and the sun was shining so hard that you thought it would literally burn your skin. You knew, it wasn't going to be easy, but you didn't know that it was so hard, you were wearing a white shirt and bright denim pants, after all the sun warmed you up very quickly, literally as if you were wear all of black. After a short walk, you came across some market where there were a lot of people and strange creatures, you scared as fuck because you have never seen anything like this,in your whole life you saw only people like you, in here everyone was different, everyone had a different skin color, some had tentacles, some had deformed limbs. Han came up to something big and hairy, something that looked like a Big Foot or Yeti. The creature turn around and start shouting strangely? You think he was saying something, but in his language, you didn't know him, you only heard Han who said "You must meet someone Chewie"

\- Don't be scared, he's been my friend for many years, you can be calm - Seriously man? How should I not be fucking scared of what I just saw? I wish I had my weapon, damn you Y/N! You thought

After a short interview and knowing that this strange creature was a resident of another planet called Kashyyyk, his name was Chewbacca, he was strange to you because he spoke only in his native language, but you calmed yourself a little. Han explained everything to you, and he was like a translator to you, you were grateful to him, because it would really be difficult to communicate with anyone here without knowing all the languages, or even the basic ones, for the races that are most often seen here. All in all, you thought that Han is like a guide for you now, you would never have the idea in your head that Han would be like a father to you in future. After a brief conversation, Han turned to Chewie sincerely apologizing for leaving him on this planet, and fly away without him. Then you realized that Chewie was the second pilot which Han needed when he asked you to accompany him in the cockpit. Later he asked him if he knew that the force user was in the same place where they found him. Chewie confirmed this,but there was a pout on his face. 

\- Oh, don't be so rude, you know I have to do it on my own - Han knew that Chewie hated separation, the culture of his planet taught him this

\- So if I understand, because that's probably why I'm here, we are heading to the oasis in which this magician guy was? - You turned to him joking, because everything else was so unrealistic, that you had to say it 

\- As I told you with the force, no joke, and yes we're heading to the oasis - He said it so serious that the smile on your face fell in a second

He took a bottle which water is in it, said goodbye to Chewie and left. You didn't know what to do without your translator, you shook your arms and ran after him, in the distance you only saw Chewie waving his hand saying something like "fuck this all". You have marched for a long time, so long, that your head ached from the biting sun, you were afraid that you could get third degree burns. But you finally arrived. You saw a small oasis, though some vegetation in this fucking wilderness, and something that most interested you now - the shadow. You ran to it, sat down under the tree if it was a tree at all, but Han had other plans, he pointed the cottage. You got up and followed him.

\- What? Are we knocking or something? - You asked, drinking practically all the water that was in the bottle, you were so thirsty that you had it in your small ass, only water mattered to you at this moment

\- I think we must, and stop drinking so much water, for fuck sake, you drunk a whole water that i only have, and I have to get back to my ship, without water it will be impossible! - He snatched the bottle from your hand

\- Wait, how do you have to get back to your ship? Will you leave me here now or what?! - He couldn't answer you because the door opened


	4. New Creature

The door was opened by an older man, of medium height the same as Han, dark-skinned, dark blue-black hair dangling to his shoulders, and blue eyes staring at you. You stood there quite for a long time without word, after a few moment the man began to spoke.

\- I don't even want to ask, how you found me here, come in before somebody senses you – He spoke and looked at the sky, as if he knew that someone was watching us

You went into the cottage, it was quite big, you thought it was very tiny, but on the other hand you weren't suprised, there were so many things that it wouldn't fit in such a small space, colorful decorations on the walls were beautiful, you saw paintings on which were characters holding a strange weapon, you wanted to ask what it is but you didn't make it because someone started talking for you.

\- I brought her here as you said, what will happen to her now? – Han looked nervous, and so you because your whole life doesn't make sense now

\- Now it will be the worst stage for her, but I think everything will work out as we planned this Han – The older man reached for the jug

\- I'm sorry if I disturb you, but who the fuck are you, and what the hell happen in here now? Will we talk so calmly when my life is ruined right fucking now?! – You started, you were so pissed off that you don't understand anything, that you couldn't resist the outbreak of aggression

\- I'm sorry for her, I – Han didn't even start because older man start for him

\- It's all right, it's understandable that she is scared. Listen child, I'm Ezra Bridger, and I want you to hear what I have to say first, then you can say anything – He said with a threatening voice that he actually made you to shut up for a moment

Ezra began to talk about how Han came to him on a fateful day, he said that he actually doesn't help anyone who is stranger, but he had known Han and his family for as long as he could remember, he had agreed because of his past life. At first, you didn't know how to arrange each piece of this riddle

\- So what will happen to me now? – You weren't sure if you want to know but the situation forced you to do it

\- Han, now you know that our paths end here, we will not meet again, remember? – Ezra turned to Han

\- Woah, hold up, how will we not meet again? – You interposed

\- He talked about himself, when it comes to us, we will see each other soon, but remember one little thing, because it will be too late later. Hit me aiming more at the right cheek than the left – Han smiled and pointed to the place where you should do it, you were confused but you agreed after you heard that you would meet him again

\- In that case, I'll take care of my work for this time. At least I'll earn some money. Goodbye Ezra, and really thank you for everything, I don't forget about it – He said it and left

-Listen, now I can tell you a bit more, during this you will find out why I didn't want to say it around Han – Ezra looked into your eyes

It was very long night. Ezra talked about what exactly brought you here, as if explaining where you came from. He was talking about your family, your great-grandmother was bound by a blood tie to someone very powerful who had this force, but she wasn't immune to it. It was different with your grandmother. When the slaughter was born, a Jedi schools looking for and recruited child's with force to train and send them to war against the dark side of the force as soon as possible. It looked different than the story of the chosen one Anakin. Here each of the force masters flew to one planet and sensed such child by force, later he crept into the houses and checked by the force if the child was resistant to it, later he leading childrens and flew away to the Jedi temple. Your great-grandmother, knowing what could happen to your grandmother and knowing that she lives very close to the planet in which was the capital of Jedi temple, decided to immediately fly out and settle on a planet on which no one would find her. Years went by, your grandmother was already an adult, then your mother was born, during the period the Empire began to rule. Your grandmother once heard stories about her being sensitive to force, and she was very afraid of your mom, by the time she realized that sensitive of force is hereditary every second generation. In times of freedom, when Empire was ruined, you were born, your mother knew about force into you, but she decided to do nothing with it, because the galaxy was finally free.

\- So you want to tell me that I am somehow connected with these events and with that force? – You started

\- You don't even know what power you have, girl – He kept talking

He said that your planet was clean of force users, your family was the only one who was free from all kinds of politics, after the fall of the Empire. Your planet was indeed taken over by the Empire, but later after it's fall it was found that it wasn't beneficial to settle, so no one settled there, except those who lived there for ages. After that time your planet was one hundred percent clean. Therefore, when Han arrived to you, it must have been destroyed because Kylo Ren, who rules a star that can destroy planets, first he sensed his father and secondly a planet that is clean. Another piece of the puzzle was coming together. Finally Ezra explained to you one of the most important things. If your great-grandmother wasn't escaped, your grandmother would be in possession of power stronger that Anakin himself, she would be the second chosen. Then Ezra added that you are the only pure child who can rebuild all this mess that is happening across the galaxy. From the times of Republic until the end of Empire no one know about clean children's, now you appear as the only pure child born in total clean planet.

\- What will happen to me now? – You asked so confused that you even thought about suicide

\- I will try to work with you a bit so that I can show you, your own legacy later, because I have to do it. But please don't call me your Master, because I could never be him –

Time went by as quickly as it all began. Ezra may not have been your master but you felt that he really was. The trainings that you took were very difficult and painful, Ezra gradually tried to show you the paths of life that you could take. Over time, you understood who you really are, and what you really need. The trainings looked more like torture than anything that could be called training. You had to do everything what Ezra said, otherwise you were punished, every punishment concern something else, you were disobedient so that you had a thousand cuts on your back, blood was running down from you, but Ezra was still punishing you. Everything you didn't understand, he forced you to understand, you couldn't ask, because when you asked for a long time you keep fire stones on your hands, it even happened that you had sores on your hands that you didn't feel them for a few days, when the murderous training ended, Ezra treated you well, then you meditated with him. Ezra showed you how it all looks from scratch, when it comes to using weapons in this part of the galaxy, he taught you the items you have avoided. In one evening, Ezra for the first time tried to show you to use your power, he knew that it was very different from the force that everyone knows, but he didn't give up. He tried for the first time use his force against you. Then you felt a huge burning sensation in your wound, all over your body, as if someone set you on fire, a severe headache, you felt every muscle in your body. At some point you felt an increase in strength that accumulated in you. You closed your eyes and started screaming in pain. It suddenly happened, all the metal parts that he had in his cottage were immediately eliminated from the view, even small droid was completely destroyed, Ezra seeing this magnetic field around you and around your hands quickly stopped realizing what power you had. Suddenly everything went silent, you felt such pain that you slipped to the floor, and passed out. A few moments later, a very fast cold bucket of water woke you up. 

\- So this is your power, I never thought that someone could have something like that inside – He said helping you get up

-I don't even know what just happened, I have such a headache that I will probably die – You said falling down on the bed, you really felt death is coming, you were so exhausted, you thought your body couldn't take anything anymore 

\- This is the force, it depends only on you, how and for what reason you will use it, I have to work on it with you – 

The next day passed, now the trainings were set up mainly to use your force, with time it wasn't so painful for you, you started to understood it. You could carry metal things without touching them, you could destroy them, from small ones like a square of metal to larger like droids or a small speeder, but you still had to learn a lot. When you used force, around your hands there was a magnetic field that changed color depending on what you felt, whether it was heavy for you or you still felt pain. At some point, you don't feel slighest difficulty, just like with strength or endurance trainings. Then Ezra said it was a good time to finish his work. Unfortunately it wasn't a good time because you were still too weak, but Ezra did what he had to do because there was no time for further education. He put his hand on your head, and gave you as much knowledge as he could. Then you saw the same vision as Han, you saw yourself as a flawless child, a pure child. Later you felt pain similiar to what you used your force for the first time. It was terrible, unbearable. Later something broke, and you saw Ben, then you understoood what Han had previously wanted to tell you, that the only path in your life is him, and you must save him because at the end of your vision you saw him death. Then Ezra did something you couldn't name, but you felt hellish pain in your back. The vision was over and you opened your eyes, burned you terribly, you saw your reflection and it wasn't normal, your eyes weren't normal, it changed color for a moment when you felt evil inside, they were dark red like blood, but after a while you remembered what is your mission, suddenly your eyes are back to normal. 

\- What the hell did you do to me?! – You screamed, pulling him to you 

\- Sorry, it's side effects, you were too weak to see this vision, but I had to do it because I'm dying Rose, I had to do it so that you see what your destiny is, but it's good, after all the side effects that will show in the future will add even more strength, I have also given you my knowledge, which will be revealed soon – He sat in the chair, it was obvious that he was actually dying

-All in all, what I saw was the future right? So can I influence it somehow? Can I reverse the course of history? – You sat next to him and wondered what all this was for, still having a terrible headache

\- That's why I showed you this, it was my burden from your great-grandmother, now you wear it, the rightful holder of this force, because only you can do it, but you can't change the course of some events. In time, you will feel when you can't do it, and now you will let that I will rest here for a while. If you feel that it is time to leave you can take with you whatever you need – He said falling asleep

\- All right, sleep peacefully Ezra – You said it quietly, looked around the house and wondered what could be useful to you because there wasn't enough time for anything


	5. Secret of the BB8

You didn't know how to overtake it all, all this mess in your head, you just kill someone who showed you whole life, you looked through dirty mirror which shows your face, you hated it now, you saw darkness in you, you felt like a slippery disgusting snake wanting just revenge for one angel soul. After all, you can't just leave this place and say to everyone, "Well, somebody close to me just died, I kill him, but I'm fine, so my name is Rose, how are you?" this is ridiculous. After a while, you saw that there is an ink can on the small box, you decided to change your look a bit by painting a few black thick lines on your face, you decided that it would always be with you, in the end in this place you were born as a new creature, because you are no longer human you couldn't name yourself like that. You were angry why all this is happening to you, you started crying with all your strength, your eyes changed color again, you hated it, they were terrible, "Why did Ezra do this to you? Side effects, fuck them!" you couldn't stand it anymore, your hands hit the mirror, it was destroyed, you felt a huge pain inside, as if someone stuck your dagger in the back again, blood ran down from your hands, it hurts like hell, you had to stop the sewing, so you tore a piece of your robe and wrapped it around hands, then you looked into pieces of mirror one last time, your eyes have changed to the right one again, you got up and looked at all the mess you made with the force. It was really one big crap, "This is you now, you little whore! Yeah that's right, you are wretch!" voices in your head didn't give you peace, you took the most necessary things with you like water because somehow you need to hydrate, Ezra unfortunately didn't deprive you of all human signs, something that will always remind you of him, a signet ring from his finger, it will no longer be useful to him, a few coins and finally something that will be useful for you to kill as a last resort, you knew that these deaths you will have to do, a few or even a dozen, now you have your life goal and you have to do it, not for your family, those you remember will never be a family to you again, but for yourself, since Kylo meant to be yours, and finally for the whole galaxy, since you are the only pure born child created to master the entire galaxy. In the corner you found two blades, you could activate them with force because they were half metal, looking at what you learned you took them. Last time you looked at Ezra, dying in a chair.

\- Goodbye Ezra, you were very important to me, I won't forget about what you've done - You said it and leave all this place

More or less you remembered the way to the settlement, you know where Han will be, you also went there, after a long journey you saw a few things collapsing in the desert. They were parts of the stormtrooper outfit. "Ah yes, is that Finn?" At the same time, when you thought about it, the boy appeared on the horizon "The same as in the vision, it was definitely Finn", you knew that from the beginning you wouldn't be kind to him but you had to make a good face to a very bad even brutal game. Wanting to scare him because maybe he'll come to a heart attack and then you could do nothing with it, you came from behind.

\- FN-2187! You fucking deserter slut come here! - He turned around

\- How?! How do you know my code? Who you are, you scared me as fuck, who the fuck are you? - You knew he couldn't do anything to you, he didn't have even weapon with him, how pathetic 

\- Nevermind, I musn't tell you, let's think I'm gonna be your nightmare, huh? - An sinister smile doesn't left your face

\- You want to kill me? Just do it then, now I haven't nothing, the only person with me died and I hold his jucket right now, I don't know what to do right now with myself, so kill me now, no one notice that and you will be free of trouble - You knew it wasn't time for it, not now, you couldn't do it now though you would like it so hard, you have to solve it somehow differently

\- All this wasn't supposed to be like that, so let's start from the beginning, don't ask me how I know all about you, I'll keep it to myself, I won't say anything, coward. No, I didn't say that! Otherwise, I don't know if you know but you're heading for the settlement, in the same direction that I want to go, so I could go with you, just please, we go in silence - Saying that you looked at him, his eyes were terrified, you can't do anything about it, you just could finally call yourself a little monster

The road wasn't so long, you already saw village, suddenly Finn started running looking for something to drink, you forgot to give him water how ironic, all in all you worked for only yourself, not for him, you went to the market because you knew that as before, Chewie would be there with Han. You can finally got to greet them. You felt a great need to give Han a very strong blow for all this, for Ezra, you remembered what he had told you about it, so your right hand aimed more at the right cheek, as he said, you hit beautifully, it didn't even hurt you but the sound was impressive.

\- Hello there Han, you know what it was for - Your eyes again changed color, from anger

\- Hello kiddo, I unfortunately know, you're eyes! Hide them quickly before someone notice that, fuck, Ezra really did a job on you - He said as quietly as possible

\- You knew about that? Fuck you older grumpy man! - You were mad that he let Ezra create you like that and for Ezra's death also, you still wanted to blame him but you didn't make it because he put the hood on your head

\- Shh, quiet now, you can blame me about it at will in ship not there, now where's Finn? We must find him before, you know exactly what will happen within next hours - He said looking around the area

\- Unfortunately I know about it, ugh - You rubbed your face and tried not to arouse suspicions

\- There he is! I see him, and I see this girl, Rey - You were so pissed off that you couldn't control it anymore, you wanted to punish her

You ran closer, then saw that she notices Finn, wanting to leave all the fun game with Finn to yourself, and the thought that you want to punish her so much, there wasn't turning back, Rey was getting closer, you made a very fast turn and hit her with a strong kick into her face , you don't know how you did it, it happened so quickly, but you felt a surge of energy, you were happy, after knocking down Rey accurately, she fell onto the ground

\- What was that?! You did this for what? - Finally she rise 

\- Anyway, you have droid you know what it hides from you? - You didn't intend to hold this discussion again, you wanted to focus more on BB8 and Luke's map

\- What are you talking about? I found this droid very far away, what's wrong with it? - She wiped the place of the clout, you wanted so much to hide your smile because of what you did to her, but you couldn't go into anger again, otherwise she would notice your eyes, fucking Ezra

\- This droid is unique, you don't even know what things it can store, it's very important for the First Order - Finn interjected, you rolled your eyes because this story for you is boring, important but just boring

\- Whatever, I don't know you, I don't know your intentions, I just know that this droid told me that it knew this boy - She spoke, suddenly you heard a conversation between a man and two stormtroopers, he was pointing at you

-You know? Screw it, whatever is between us, no matter, but now we have to hide, really quickly - You took their hands and pulled them

Unfortunately, as usual, Finn fell over, stormtroopers noticed us and noticed BB8, they called for reinforcements, you knew where Han was, so you immediately headed with them to the Millennium Falcon, meeting Han and Chewie on the way 

\- We must get the hell out of Jakku, now! - Han opened platform 

\- Again! - You looked up, you saw Tie ships coming up in the sky, it wasn't good

\- Couldn't this day be even better? - Rey headed for the panel checkpoint

\- You don't even fucking know how much I wish I wasn't to be here - You spit out these words, and for some time you wondered how Rey can be so knowing everything


	6. Black Mask

Everything was happening so quickly, after all you had to escape from the TIE ships that began to destroying everything. Han tried launch the ship with Chewie, Finn began to panic, and Rey was touching some panel. So many things were happening over a long period of time, the Millennium Falcon couldn't start the engine, and at the end you stood between all this. You started to feel dizzy.

\- Stop! Stop right now, please! - Shouting, you grabbed your head

Everybody stood in mationlessness, something strange started to happen with your body, you heard voices, you didn't know who they were but it was one big scream, it was like something was crushing the skull, suddenly you accidentally activated your force from all this confusion, you didn't want it because you were on the ship, everything was practically metal there, but because of what was happening on your mind you couldn't stop it, suddenly all the LEDs in the ship began to twinkle, the hellish feeling returned, you fell into your knees, someone wanted to approach, you wanted to push him away but instead without even touching him, you threw him away, in that moment everything went quiet, all the diodes went out, it got dark, and all the screams gone, you were still exhausted, you slide onto the floor.

\- You saw that!? This isn't normal! Is she a force user?! - You only heard Finn before blackout

\- Hey! You! Whoever you are, wake up! - You tried to open your eyes, you didn't know who it was but the voice was familiar

\- Rey? What happened? Did I do something to you again? Jesus, my head, is everything okay? Where's Han? - You got up slowly, you felt better but you had dark spots before your eyes

\- Unfortunately yes, you pushed me away when I tried to help you. Don't worry Han is in the cockpit, but not all at once okay? - She tried to help get your balance but you caught her hand

\- Never touch me again, you understand? - In anger your eyes turned to red again

\- All right, maybe you will sit down and start everything from the beginning? - She looked at you, you saw that she was afraid, you even enjoyed it

\- What's your name? Because somehow you know mine, I want to know who knows me - She still couldn't look away from your eyes 

\- Rose, just Rey - You knew who she was but you couldn't tell her that

\- So, what's wrong with you? Could you explain how it happened? We don't know what you did, but you repaired ship with it somehow - She pointed to the cockpit, you saw Han's posture, it calmed you down, you also saw that you are no longer on Jakku

\- I don't know how to justify it, I just had a migraine, everything was in a mess, that's all - You knew what it was, it was your force, still too weak to be able to use it as soon as you wanted, you didn't want to tell her everything, after all, she is your enemy 

\- You know, I have nothing against you, I just wonder why you treat me like that, and I don't know if you know but your eyes didn't look normal when I wanted to help you, it worries me. Are you on the dark side? - She whispered

\- No, hell no, I'm not on anyone's fucking side. I don't take sides. I know my eyes are like that, I don't know why, don't ask me about it anymore again - You tried to get up wondering if you really aren't on the dark side, after all your eyes changing whenever the situation forces you to be angry, the same hatred, maybe it really was, but Kylo

You couldn't gather your thoughts because Finn tried to open BB8 to turn on a map that would show the location of the planet which Luke was on, "yup that's right this fucking Luke Skywalker", he didn't even approach to the droid because he was electrocuted, Han came to all this confusion, unfortunately things got messy again, but you were too exhausted to do again what you did before the start of Jakku, the droid took control and finally activated the map, Han explained to Rey that Luke exists and that this map must immediately be in the Leia's hands, his wife, you were happy because the story is starting to make a good circle, unfortunately you didn't know where Leia was, but Han told you that he had an idea where we could look for her

\- Oh, well Maz? - You tried to pretend to be surprised

\- Yeah, exactly kiddo. Chewie! Course on Takodana! - In fact, you were wondering why Han called you "kiddo" not by your real name, not saying no, you feel happy

Trip wasn't long, you were in the cockpit, at least you didn't need to see at Rey and Finn, you had a long conversation with Han and Chewie how it all happened, what happened with you and when you had to leave Ezra dying in a chair, you felt quilty for that with the reason that also Han knew that Ezra would die, so you poured out all the regrets, and you felt peace for the first time, at least you could finally throw it all out, all in all, only to Han you could say it, every new one was a stranger or an enemy, right now you felt that Han was becoming more than just a translator like he was at the beginning. You arrived on the planet, ignoring everything, you entered a place that looked more like a canteen not temple as it looked from the outside, from the entrance Maz greeted you with a proud shout, you sat together at the table. Han tried to explain what's happening and that droid has a map of Luke and that she must deliver it to Leia, Maz of course denied. You had to step into this discution, knowing that Maz wouldn't even agree for any treasures of the galaxy.

\- Maz, if I can call you by your name. I know that Han, like everyone else, having this battle for many generations, which is why my family suffered, but I'm here like all of us, wanting to redeem the faults of this galaxy. You have to deliver it to Leia seriously. You certainly remember this domain, you are our only hope - When you said that you had a lump in your throat, when Ezra told you about the history of all galaxy, you were very surprised because you didn't even know what was happening on this whole shit in your entire life

Finn couldn't stand it, he was a deserter after all, he went to some smugglers wanting to run away again, you looked at Han, you both knew Rey found out finally who he was in reality, but you didn't want to get involved, that's not why you were here. You looked around the canteen, you noticed that someone probably reports that BB8 is with you.

\- Han, we need to get the fuck out off here quickly. I'm serious, if Maz doesn't help us, we'll find a way, trust me - You wanted to be gentle, not wanting to pay attention, you slowly got up from the chair

\- Calm down, I agree, oh god, I can't believe I'm saying that - You were so surprised that your speech worked

\- What? - It was the only thing that came out of you, because at that moment everything was suddenly blurred, you sat on the chair back again, everything turned black, you no longer heard the sounds from the canteen

\- What the hell? Em, Hello? Is anybody hear me? What's going on? - You started to panic because it was no longer funny, but no one answered, suddenly you heard a voice, a voice that wasn't human, as if modulated

\- Kylo? Kylo is that really you? No, this isn't really happening right? Someone is playing with me, and if it's you Ezra somehow, I will come to you and kick your fucking ass, this shit is not funny anymore, you got it? - Your throat was as dry as never before

\- You, creature. What are you? How you recogize me? - It was Kylo, fuck how is this possible

You opened your eyes, you were no longer in the canteen, you were in some room, the fluorescent light burned your eyes, suddenly your eyes stopped on the black mask which staring at you, then you saw him for the first time.


	7. First talk

For the first time you couldn't squeeze anything out of your mouth, it was like a lightning strike, you felt shivers in every part of your body, but you knew you couldn't show fear to him.

\- I know that it looks weird, shouldn't I be here right? Right, so maybe I leave and we'll be done - *oh dear Lord what am I just saying, Idiot! Snap out of it!* You definitely know that you cannot just disappear, you don't even know how you got there and much less how to get out 

\- Hold on, we're not done yet - His voice under the mask was much more terrifying than charming

Saying this he got up and touched your arm to make you sit down again, it was amazing that you suddenly moved from one place to another, and that fact that he could touch you, you didn't even know where he was, you never even met him, you even....

\- Better speak quickly because I don't have time for this anymore - He interrupted you thinking about this, you don't know what to say 

\- Let's make it clear, I'll be saying truth only. I don't know how I suddenly found myself here, it's really strange, believe me or not I certainly didn't want to stop you from your work, job whatever it was, probably it was so important to you. I don't even know how I could come back from place that I have been - At that moment you had to stand face by face to your deepest fear, there was no turning back, you knew that if you don't say anything he would take it out of you by force, you don't know that he will believe you 

\- If you say so, I would like to be honest with you too. Yes, you prevent me from my business. If you finished, then we're clear - Saying this, he pointed his hand at his lightsaber

You began to understand that what happened was a flawed mistake, you wanted so much to not being there right now. Kylo stood up with his lightsaber in his hand, he getting close and looked straight into your eyes one last time. You thought it was the end that hasn't even started yet. You remembered when Ezra showed you, your vision in which you saw Kylo, you felt the warmth the same feeling that assist you now, then you started to realize that saving Kylo is your only mission in this, but he already standing besides you with his weapon wanting to kill you, how fucking awesome. You looked at him you thought for the last time, but then you don't see black mask anymore, you see human, a real person, you see his eyes, darker than you imaginated. You stopped shaking throught the fear,and you realize that this is just a man. Suddenly he moved away.

\- I can't do this, I wanted but I can't - He sat down again, hitting his head by his hands

You relieve, you could name it like meeting with a death, but there was no time to celebrate yet, you take that deep breath and try move closer to him, you are scared because he would get into rage, but you must do something, before it will be too late. Thankfully, he doesn't noticed you, throught his arms. You grabbed his wrist, look into his mask

\- Remember that, you are not alone from now on - Almost you started crying, it was the hardest thing that you've ever done in your life, make the first step 

\- You don't understand this, you don't even know me, I am weak - He looked at his wrist which is still holding by you

\- Oh yeah, sorry for that, I want only... - You wanted to step aside as quickly as possible but he caught your hand

\- Don't stop, please - You thought that you misheard, that's fucking Kylo Ren, who wants to kill you one minute later, please you

\- I know that you looking for something, I can tell where you can find this, just don't give me any questions for now - You try your best to tell him any clues, because you know that you can't told him much more of that, not yet 

\- I agree - He kept staring at your eyes

\- The droid you're looking for is on the planet called Takodana, for sure you know this place, I noticed your spies when I've been there before something brought me here, I want told you that because this droid has found by woman, she is dangerous, I know that you could be much worst than her, but she pretty soon find something special, which isn't belongs to her and never won't be, and she'll believe in things which has no idea - You really want to not fucked up this moment, but you must told him a little bit more that he knows, in case now he is fully informed 

\- You want to tell me that she will has a lightsaber? Why you telling me this? Are you want to help me? - He asking you, you know there will be questions of course, but you won't do anything, you won't

\- I can't tell anything else - Before you could explain something, you feel burning pain in your chest

\- I think it's time for me, forgive me that I couldn't tell you more, I really would like to, but I can't for now - You felt pinch, so strong that you caught your chest, pain was unbearable

\- Wait, you must tell me what girl, why are you helping me! - He started to be angry, but you didn't care now, this hurts you much more 

Slowly you closest your eyes, you thought that you pass out, now you can only hear Kylo's rage and smell burned things from the distance. Suddenly you can't feel pain, just nothing, you don't hear Kylo anymore. You've heard music from Maz temple again. You opened your eyes and saw Han again who's shakes you like a doll

\- Y/N oh my God! You're alright? We tried to woke you up, we thought that you, you know what - For the first time you saw Han who's really worried about you 

\- This was much worse than death, but I'm alright I quess, just good to hear you again - You tried to get up, your head hurting again like hell, but you remembered what happened before this action, and you know that Kylo is coming 

\- Maz told me where Leia is - Having said this, you could see how Han was terrified, but he is also happy that he will be able to meet her again, for a long time ago

\- Han, I know that you are scared, I was too but now I'm not. Remember that, no matter what happens between you two, you must always tell the truth. It will helps you a lot, I swear I tried and it worked somehow - You were trying to leave as fast as possible

\- What? What are you talking about? You want tell me that you find my son, and talked to him? Y/N hold on right fucking now! - He want be quiet but something goes wrong 

\- Yes Han, I talked to him, and believe me or not when I just told him truth about what we are doing now, he wasn't acting normally, you know as Kylo Ren, this "scary" Kylo, I don't know how, I just told him truth and now he's coming for BB8, he also know about, you know, about Rey - You want summarise because in just a moment the whole temple will be demolished and also you too, if you stay in it for a little while longer 

\- Good to know, I'm sorry, I just want to know how he's doing, if he's okay - You could see that he really cared about it 

\- I know Han. We must go now, I'll catch you later. I must hurry up - You put your hand on his shoulder, you thought that maybe this would helps him for a little, you feel you're going to feel more connected to him, you just got sorry


	8. Wrong Time

You knew Rey was in the forest, so that's where you wanted to go as soon as possible. Unfortunately, First Order ships were faster, coming from every possible direction. You couldn't just leave it like this.

\- Fuck, what would I do here first? This is fucking crazy - You caught your forehead and start planning, you saw white stormtrooper who was going to you

\- Hey you! Don't move! - He say that like every one of them

\- Oh hey, do you really wanna fight with me? I don't think so - You joking 

Quickly you keep him distracted and you started to fight with him, he's weak, in hand-to-hand combat you were winning, only disturbed you his armor, it was hard to break throught it, normal hands couldn't do this, but you saw that he handle gun in his hand, you ripped out it from him and you fired bullet from blaster. Stormtrooper slumped over down to the ground. You started running towards the forest. Hoards of stormtrooper's shoots at the doorway of temple. You stood into the middle of war, it was true bloodbath. Then you saw Finn who definietly couldn't handle this, he was trapped as always. You felt that you must do something bad, really bad, you knew that he will be only bothered in all of it. You started to walk in his direction, in front of him stood only one stormtrooper with weapon which is electric, for sure you'd given handle him, finally you have electromagnetic force. When you coming to them, something strange started happening, as if time was stopped for a moment. You can see every beam of blaster, they all stood without moving, in the distance you saw someone, he was dressed really weird, he had hood so you couldn't see his face.

\- Hey! What's going on? Why is everyone standing like that but I'm not? - You want to move closer 

\- Do what you must, this is your way - Calm voice spoken

\- You know? How? - You started to panicking

\- Don't worry you can handle this Y/N, go on - He pointing to stormtrooper infront of Finn

You looked at him, you don't understand this but if he wanted to help you that way, you won't resist. You walked to him, took his weapon and looked at him.

\- Now, what should I do? - You really don't know 

\- Think of your intuition - He said these words and dissapeared 

Everything went back to normal again, you had next cannon fodder infront of you, you close your eyes and feel burst of energy. Now the weapon was activated of your own force, this was amazing. You've turned to him quickly. You brought him down into the ground with one movement, you take the largest stroke and hit him into head as hard as you can. His head pinged around, the view was horrible. You can't even imagine that you would killing this way, you couldn't even imagine that you would kill anyone. 

\- Why you kill him? Terrible - Finn couldn't stand it as you

You turned and your eyes spotted Finn who kept Anakin lightsaber, you can't handle this, he wasn't Jedi, Anakin was someone that you feel totally respect, you can't just stand there and looked at Finn like this. You want punish him for that, this was disrespectful for all who have force and lightsaber, especially this saber.

\- How dare you hold his lightsaber? - You started to thrown yourself into rage

You felt that your eyes again changing color, you started understood this, every time when you started to feel this way your eyes changed, but you still enjoyed it. You started running to him, you push him away, your strenght grew, you stun him for awhile, you want to use it and you put weapon to his neck, he woke up.

\- Y/N! Why you want to kill me?! Don't do this - He started screaming 

\- You shouldn't hold his weapon - Force cumulation was forming in your arms

\- This lightsaber? I don't even know who it was - That was the last straw 

You can't even explain how you were pissed off, your hand came closer to him, force touched his neck, you can feel how his throat literally burned, this was painful as fuck, but not for you, for him, he wanted to scream but he couldn't, his throat actually burning now. Not long after that he died. You close your eyes, you don't want to look at him anymore, you grab lightsaber from his hand and you moved on. You notice Han who is losing, you want to help him. You grab blaster from the ground and start shooting. You're getting better with it. You ran to him.

\- I know that this isn't right time, but I want to give you that - You reached to your belt 

\- You know what you're doing? Are you sure? - He was shocked 

\- I'm always sure, this will be helpful later - You even know where and when 

\- Alright, but don't forget what did you really come here for kiddo - He looked at you 

\- Old Han came back huh? Right, I'd better go - You smiled and run to the forest 

You feel Kylo closer and closer but you know that you must be there before him, you started running faster, you saw Rey, seeing her with gun was hilarious, you want to approach but you know that you can't for now, you looked around, finding one tree, which was relatively easy to enter, you climbed onto that, from here she can't notice you and now you can knock her quickly, you must only wait for the best time. Two minutes later she came out, it was just where you wanted to. You hung on a branch and fast leg movement you knocked her down. You came down wanted to search that she is still alive. When you touched her neck checking her pulse, you looked around and saw Kylo. You knew that this looks horrible. That he must appear in this moment. 

\- Don't worry she's still alive - You picked yourself up 

\- You, again - He was calm as when you met him for the first time


End file.
